


Future lover, won’t you take my hand?

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inarizaki, Inarizaki Yachi, Osayachiweek, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Fingers intertwining like the red string they call ‘fate’
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Future lover, won’t you take my hand?

“Or we could ask…”

Osamu only hummed along, trying to fool his brother that he was listening to him. The younger twin tried to, at first, but rocking his chair back and forth on two of the chair legs at a time seemed a lot more fun than listening to potential team managers.

It was half-way through lunch, and even though Osamu finished his bento he was thinking about going down to the cafeteria. Maybe they had some milk bread left.

Stretching his arms out over his desk, he hummed in response again to Atsumu.

_Too much of a bother to get up._

The sunlight coming through the window didn’t help him try to feign interest, as the warmth slowly creeping up on him made him want to catch a couple minutes of sleep.

“Then again- We could ask this first year, they aren't in any clubs yet, Yachi Hitoka. They seem…”

Nodding into his arms, it took a second for Osamu to realize what his twin brother had said.

“Wa-Wai-Wait-!“ He leaned back quickly, knocking his water bottle over with his flailing hands. “Wait- No- Not Yachi Hitoka.”

Atsumu was surprised at the sudden outburst, taken even more back by the change in his younger brother’s personality.

“What’s gotten into ya’? Why not?”

“C-Cause,” While Osamu tried to lower his voice from the few octaves it had raised in those few seconds, Atsumu only became more confused.

“‘Cause?”

“‘Cause- Um- Why are ya’ even doin’ this? Shouldn’t Kita-san be-“

Osamu’s accent only broke out when he was overly tired, it was odd for him to be casually talking with it now. Was he panicking?

“Nah. I told him I might know a few people around that would be up fer’ it.” Leaning down to pick up Osamu’s water bottle for him, he questioned again. “So,” He placed the water bottle in front of Osamu. “Gonna tell me why I can't ask her ‘ta join?”

“‘Caus-“

His sentence was cut short upon seeing the teacher walk into the room, for the first time in his life he was thankful for them coming early to start class.

—

Walking into the gym, Osamu took a hand out of his pocket to cover his mouth from the feeling of a yawn coming up on him.

“Where’s Atsumu?”

Straightening his posture a little more up from hearing Kita’s voice, he let his hand fall back down to slip into his pocket.

“He said he had to grab something.”

After seeing his captain's nod, assuring Osamu he heard him, he then went over to the storage room which he saw Suna go into. They might as well not waste time in setting up the net and getting the volleyballs out.

Coming out as he held the net he nearly tripped over his own feet, blinking twice to make sure his sight wasn’t deceiving him.

To his luck, it wasn’t.

Along with his idiot brother stood Yachi Hitoka. She stood behind him as he spoke to the team Captain.

_Of course Atsumu wouldn’t have listened to him. It had been a week without him mentioning the girl so he assumed the blond had moved onto another suitor for the manager position. He was a fool for believing that, he wouldn’t even be surprised if Atsumu asked Yachi just because he saw his brother get flustered like that._

“So this is- Oh!” Seeing that his twin had spotted him Osamu suddenly felt the need to run back into the storage room. “Perfect timing ‘Samu!”

He watched as Atsumu spoke quietly to her before both of them headed over, a shit eating grin on his face upon seeing his brother's expression.

“This is my younger brother, ‘Samu.”

_Only by a minute.._

“N-Nice to meet you Samu-san!”

Light laughter spilled from the blond’s lips as he looked down to her, not even noticing the slight pink dust that covered her cheeks. _Osamu noticed. He was too busy keeping his own blush down to think his eyes weren’t fooling him, though._

“No- No, My nickname for ‘em is ‘Samu. His name is Osamu.”

“Ah-“ Her hands came up quickly, waving them in a frantic apology. “I’m so sorry!”

Osamu only became as frantic as her, assuring Yachi it was fine that he had called her that.

Happy with the little commotion he had made, Atsumu returned back to his captain, leaving the two to flail around.

—

It was only a month or two after that Atsumu realized the blondes actions mimicked his brother’s, and that he had most likely, accidentally, set his brother up by asking her to be the team manager.

—

“God-“ Osamu sat down on the bus beside Atsumu, trying to keep his tears in unlike the one beside him. “That fucking sucked.”

“Yeah.”

That was all that was said between the two.

The whole bus was quiet, except for a few sniffles from some of the members.

Everyone was upset from this loss, the captain's heart-felt words at the end only made the emotions more strong. The twins wish they were good enough to be able to have him say his teammates were amazing that little bit longer.

A sigh fell from Atsumu’s lips as his head fell on the gray haired one’s shoulders, Osamu didn’t question it, all he did was lean his head on top of the others.

“You okay?”

“Nah.”

“It’ll be alright.”

“That’s easy for you ‘ta say! Ya’ have a girlfriend ‘ta cheer ya’ up after.”

Atsumu’s head fell further when Osamu leaned back, looking at him with panic in his eyes.

“Can ya’ shut up?! Or at least whisper??”

“Why don’t you whisper, yer’ the one makin’ her look over now.”

Very ‘subtly’ Osamu tilted his head to the side to look at Yachi, and sure enough she was looking at them along with some of the other players. Cheeks flushing from embarrassment, he turned back, ignoring his brother's snickers.

“I’m taking your dessert at tonight's dinner.”

—

A heavy groan left Osamu as he finished his meal, he always eats too much but he can’t help it. Especially since it’s the last meal with the team.

It was only them in the restaurant, most people were probably at home having their own warm dinners, considering the rain outside.

Districting himself from how full his stomach felt, he glanced over to the girl that currently held his heart.

These past months they had definitely gotten closer, though it’s not like that helps him with his feelings at all. It only made him fall deeper once he experienced the sound of her laughter or the praise after he did a good spike. Feelings increased every time she sent him a goodnight text that should be considered a good morning one, he learned she didn’t have the best sleeping schedule.

To be honest, now that they had got closer, he was a little afraid to ruin their friendship.

Though Atsumu tried to convince him many times that she too was head over heels for him.

—

Osamu stayed behind as they all left, asking to speak to the chef to compliment him on the food personally.

Shortly after he was finished he walked out, expecting to just see the rain falling to the ground but instead seeing a girl admiring the raindrops.

“Yachi?”

“Ah, Osamu-san!”

Brushing the hair out of his face with his hand, he let the other one dip into his bag to grab the small umbrella his mother always had him old.

“I already said you can just call me Osamu- Also, do you have someone coming to get you?”

Opening up the umbrella, he stood out into the rain, finding comfort in the sound of it hitting against the fabric above him.

“No, b-“

“Okay, come on then, I can walk y-yo-“ Osamu cleared his throat, trying to not let any signs he wasn’t his normal self slip out. “-You, I can walk you home.”

Although asking for reassurance, before he could answer, she had already stepped forward to be under it with him.

A smile tugged at his lips as he switched his umbrella to his other hand, offering his right one to her.

“I can hold your bag if you’d like?”

“N-No it’s fine!”

Nodding to her response his hand fell back to his side, strolling alongside her as a comfortable silence set over them.

Even though he hadn’t spoken about it, it was obvious Osamu was still upset.

Osamu wasn’t much for getting emotional, and Yachi knew that by now.

She also was aware he wasn’t the best at receiving comfort in words, so she’d need to use actions.

Cautiously, she slipped her left hand into his right hand, too caught up in how warm her cheeks felt to hear the soft gasp come from his lips.

Her fingers interlocked with Osamu’s slightly calloused ones, feeling a fluttering sensation in her stomach once noticing how his hand enveloped hers.

Osamu felt an overwhelming need to stop and treasure this moment.

Yet, he didn’t.

They both continued walking, letting the blush settle on their cheeks with similar smiles to match.

Osamu felt a small squeeze to his hand and looked down to her.

“Osamu,”

Her soft voice cut through the rain, and the sound of their heartbeats.

“Let’s train hard tomorrow.”

His slightly gray eyes became gentle, possibly glazed over as he repeated the action of a simple squeeze.

“Yeah, lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoys this fic :]]


End file.
